Envuelto en papel cristal
by Ding Doll
Summary: Eren lleva viviendo un tiempo en el departamento de Levi, pero últimamente se siente agobiado por la falta de interés de éste en él. Secuela de Obsequio de cumpleaños. Yaoi. Lemon. Riren. ErwinxArmin. AU. E (MA). One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados a continuación son de propiedad de Isayama Hajime, yo solo los utilizo.**

* * *

**Advertencia: Antes que cualquier otra cosa esto es un fanfiction YAOI. El mundo presentado corresponde a un Universo Alterno. Tercer punto importante, clasificación NC-17, lo que quiere decir que no es recomendable para menores de edad. Contiene escenas de sexo explícito. Lenguaje vulgar. Relación adulto/menor. Esto se trata de porno con ínfimas gotas de romance. También es la secuela de Obsequio de cumpleaños –aunque va más lenta en comparación con ésa–, por lo que las parejas a presentar son: ErwinxArmin, LevixEren. NOTA: la primera pareja no es tan explícita. **

**Ten todo esto en cuenta antes de leer.**

**Notas al final.**

* * *

**.**

**Envuelto en papel cristal.**

…

…

…

Erwin no solía _jugar_ con su mercancía. Finalmente ese negocio era como el de la drogas, el mejor vendedor no consume lo que ofrece. Pero desde que ese niño rubio llegó en compañía de su amigo, Eren, no puedo evitar quitarle la vista de encima. Más que ofrecerlos a sus clientes solía mantenerlos únicamente para espectáculo, ambos juntos, divirtiendo a hombres mayores con sus besos y caricias, el de ojos azules siempre soltando inocentes suspiros que hacían aumentar más que la atención de los consumidores. Muy pocas veces se dedicaba satisfacer a alguien que no fuera Erwin y ahora que Eren partiría no sabía qué sería de su futuro.

–Sé que estás preocupado por él –era la voz del mayor, quien lo sostenía fuertemente contra él.

Habían entrado a una de las habitaciones y se habría dirigido al sillón que ésta contenía. Se encontraba sentado en el regazo de Smith sintiendo esa erección chocar contra su muslo, e intentando ignorarla acomodó su cabeza contra el hombro izquierdo de su acompañante. Estaba triste, su amigo ya no estaría con él y aunque sabía que tenía que complacer a ese hombre, sentía que hoy no haría un buen trabajo.

–Levi cuidará muy bien de Eren –volvió a hablar acariciando los cabellos del joven –Lo prometo –le dijo depositando un suave beso en la coronilla de éste –De ahora en adelante tú te encargarás solo de mí –le anunció tomando su mentón para que le mirara a los ojos –No hay razón por la que atiendas al público en general, Armin –le sonrió de manera sucia confundiendo a aquellos azules orbes, el tono paternal y aquel gesto eran algo que no combinaban.

Tal vez era por eso que le gustaba tanto ese hombre mayor, porque aunque se comportara de aquella forma tan sobreprotectora con él, al final siempre terminaba distorsionando las cosas. Con eso en mente Armin se puso en horcajadas sobre Erwin besando suavemente su cuello, lamiendo zonas donde sabía que provocaría un espasmo en el mayor. Llevando su boca más abajo comenzó a desabotonar la blanca camisa.

Ese torso bien definido y trabajado le volvía loco, sentir los músculos bajo sus dedos le provocaba un calor naciente en su vientre que le hacía querer sentirlo más. Pasó su lengua por los surcos de esa piel blanquecina, teniendo que desplazarse hacia el piso para poder llegar a esa entrepierna palpitante que tanto le llamaba. Con extrema lentitud fue desabrochando las prendas para detenerse justo cuando llegó a la ropa interior. Apoyando su mentón sobre la entrepierna se detuvo y le miró.

–¿Cómo lo quiere? –preguntó el pequeño rubio, quien siempre tenía que ser guiado por Erwin.

–Estaba pensando en que podrías sorprenderme esta vez.

Esa respuesta lo dejó sin habla y solo asintió con cuidado mientras mordía su labio inferior. Experiencia no le faltaba, pero satisfacer al mayor era algo que iba más allá de sus expectativas ahora que no tenía una guía. Pensó en darle un buen sexo oral, a muchos clientes les gustaba terminar en la boca del joven. Pero de ante mano ya sabía que su jefe no era alguien que terminara rápido como el resto de los mortales, sería ingenuo pensar que solo con eso era suficiente.

¿Que si le gustaba lamer la punta de aquel miembro enorme? Vaya que sí. Solo entonces el mayor soltaba gemidos y gruñidos ligeros que guardaba en su memoria. El tenerlo de esa manera le hacía también saber que ahora él tenía el control de la situación. Había decidido meterlo tan dentro de su boca como fuera posible y Erwin pudo jurar que la garganta del menor se cerraba alrededor de su glande. Le sonrió entre diminutos jadeos los cuales Armin se forzaba para escuchar, lo hizo para que supiera que lo estaba haciendo excelente.

Se tomó un tiempo para respirar mientras veía el líquido que a esas alturas salía de la punta. Lo dejó escurrirse un poco por toda la extensión relamiéndose los labios para luego pasar su lengua limpiando con gula todo el contorno del pene. Para cuando volvió al glande pasó suavemente su lengua sobre la abertura por donde había comenzado a correr, ejerciendo finalmente una suave presión que hizo salir un leve gruñido de los labios de Erwin.

Estaba sorprendido, el chico estaba haciendo algo tan sucio como eso solo para complacerlo, solo para hacerlo feliz. Con el dorso de su mano acarició la mejilla del menor, siendo bien recibido. El niño talló su cara contra él soltando una leve sonrisa. Con su boca buscó los dedos del mayor y comenzó a lamerlos de manera sugerente, succionando ligeramente los dedos para demostrarle que estaba listo para más.

Erwin volvió a tomarlo sobre su regazo, no sin antes quitarle la poca ropa que llevaba. Le sentó con cuidado sobre sus piernas y acarició suavemente los muslos del niño, satisfecho con su anatomía. Le gustaba así, pequeño, débil, inocente. Y a pesar de todo el tiempo que el chico llevaba trabajando allí seguía conservando esas cualidades, eso era lo que le gustaba de él.

Tomando a Armin de las caderas lo instó a moverse para que ambos penes erectos chocaran el uno contra el otro, un suave roce de sus entre piernas, ambos glandes uno frente al otro, ese delicioso movimiento de caderas, dulces gemidos de la boca del pequeño rubio. El chico tuvo que llevar sus manos a su boca para evitar que los gemidos salieran demasiado fuertes. Sentía el calor emerger por todo su cuerpo y el ver ese miembro caliente rozando con suavidad contra el suyo le excitaba aún más.

Erwin disfrutaba la vista de la piel perlada por el sudor y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor. Ese líquido preseminal que salía del menor estaba ayudando a lubricar ambos miembros, haciendo más suave el movimiento, humedeciendo a ambos por igual. El observar aquello le llevó a una idea.

–Date la vuelta –pidió el mayor susurrando contra su oreja deteniéndose bruscamente y evitando que el chico se moviera de nuevo tomando con fuerzas sus caderas.

Solo asintió preguntándose qué estaba planeando su jefe. Buscó el pequeño frasco con lubricante y un condón dejándolos a un lado sobre el sillón, solo por si la situación lo requería. Luego se sentó nuevamente sobre las piernas del mayor dándole la espalda. Sintió como ese palpitante miembro daba contra sus nalgas y solo consiguió soltar un suspiro y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

No lo penetró. Armin no esperaba eso, pero Erwin solo vertió una pequeña cantidad de lubricante sobre su eje para meterlo entre las nalgas y comenzar a moverse mientras masturbaba al chico. Eso le parecía extraño, nunca lo habían hecho de esa manera, pero el joven solo comenzó a cabalgarlo mientras sentía que esa dureza crecía aún más contra su piel. Le encantaba, sus gemidos lo dejaban más que claro, esa nueva experiencia le estaba quitando la razón.

Erwin enrollaba sus dedos alrededor del pene erecto del menor, subiendo y bajando con rapidez, aun así siendo lo suficientemente cauteloso como para no hacerle daño. Escuchaba a ese niño gemir sin decir ninguna otra cosa que su nombre, murmurándolo suavemente, tan recatado como siempre. También podía oír el sonido esas nalgas subir y bajar chocando contra sus piernas ¿cómo es que no lo había intentado antes?

–No sabes lo bien que te ves desde aquí –dijo contra el cuello del menor, justo en el nacimiento de su cabello.

Armin lo supo, estaba por venirse al momento que escuchó esa grave voz y las embestidas comenzaron a ir más fuerte mientras que la mano que se hacía de su miembro se movía con mayor rapidez. Cuando la corriente eléctrica pasó desde su espina hacia la punta de sus pies estiró su cabeza hacia atrás y terminó en un grito ahogado.

…

…

Levi salió de su armario confundido. Lo había buscado por toda la casa, pero no estaba, definitivamente el niño se había largado. Para cuando llegó esa tarde se preguntó porque no había ido a recibirlo a la puerta, imaginó que estaba durmiendo, pero tampoco estaba dentro de la habitación. En todo ese departamento no había rastro del menor.

Se echó sobre uno de sus sillones algo agobiado por la situación, luego de recostó sobre éste y miró el teléfono entre sus manos. Llamar a Erwin no era buena idea, probablemente lo reprendería por perder su obsequio, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, porque llamar a la policía jamás sería una idea en esta ocasión.

–Se fue –le explicó por cuarta vez –solo estaba aquí cuando me fui y luego ya no estaba. Tal vez se aburrió, lleva varios días ya conmigo, como dos meses. No soy exactamente la persona más empática en el mundo, entiende al chico –le dijo soltando un pesado suspiro.

–Levi –se escuchó al otro lado de la línea –Eren no pudo irse, entiéndelo, a él no se le enseñó ese tipo de cosas. Probablemente esté ahora perdido en alguna parte –le advirtió –Y a un chico como él, créeme que podrían pasarle cosas terribles –rio suavemente provocando un escalofrío en el hombre de cabellos negros –No me extrañaría si ahora otro lunático lo tiene para su entretención. Tal vez tú seas un sádico, Levi, pero confía cuando te digo que hay gente que le hará cosas muy horrible a ese niño de ojos bonitos. Eso te pasa por no cuidarlo como es debido–

Aunque sabía que Erwin lo estaba manipulando le cortó y con apuro buscó su chaqueta y salió del departamento. Distraído se acercó al conserje a preguntarle si había visto al chico, el hombre asintió con la cabeza diciendo que se había ido hacía al menos unas dos horas, pero que no lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Lo que más preocupaba a Levi era que alguno de sus antiguos clientes lo reconociera por las calles y se lo llevara. Le molestaba de sobre manera el creer en eso, porque al final solo era un niño egoísta y no le gustaba que jugaran con sus _cosas_. Era por eso que Erwin había utilizado esa táctica, de otra manera se hubiera quedado esperando en el edificio a que el chico volviera solo. Y eso habría sido un grave error. No estaba, en las diez cuadras a la redonda no había rastro de Eren y parecía que nadie le había visto siquiera. Muchos le sugirieron llamar a la policía para dejar constancia del hecho aunque sea, pero él solo los ignoraba luego de que le negaban tener alguna información del muchacho.

Se estaba volviendo loco. Sus pelos se habían puesto de punta y no era específicamente por el frío que había en esa época. Aún era febrero y las nubes y el viento parecían no querer abandonar la ciudad. Llevaba poco menos de dos meses con el chico en su casa y jamás había tenido un problema como este hasta ahora.

Suspiró al reconocer la plazoleta en la que se encontraba. El niño la había visto cuando llegaron a su departamento, le había pedido una semana entera que lo llevara hasta allí y aunque Levi insistía que había lugares más interesantes, él logró convencerlo. Se sentó en una de las bancas dejando caer su cuerpo y miró hacia la nada. Hacía frío y probablemente Eren no estuviera usando mucha ropa. Negó con la cabeza molesto ¿y eso a él qué le importaba? Si de todas maneras ese chico era solamente un regalo.

Sintió un cuerpo chocar contra el suyo y antes que pudiera reaccionar reconoció ese aroma, era un viejo perfumen que el castaño adoraba y él se lo había obsequiado. Unos brazos y piernas rodearon su cuerpo por detrás y escuchó un sollozo suave contra su hombro. Rodó los ojos y acarició los cabellos se asomaban hacia delante. El niño parecía estar sano, al menos vivo. Decidido a llevarlo a casa lo antes posible, se puso de pie y con el muchacho en su espalda volvió a caminar el trayecto de regreso. No pesaba nada, era como una pluma, totalmente raquítico. Tal vez debía alimentarlo más seguido, o a lo mejor cambiarle la comida.

No, no era una mascota, se dio cuenta.

Ya en el departamento lo dejó en el suelo del baño y abrió la llave para llenar la tina. Estaba totalmente sucio, como si se hubiera metido al fango deliberadamente y eso a Levi no le gustaba para nada. Dejó que solo se limpiara el cuerpo y se digirió a la habitación para sentarse en el borde la cama, pasó una mano por sus cabellos y quiso llamar a Erwin para decirle que ya lo había encontrado, mas solo se quedó allí mirando a la nada.

Cuando el niño entró a la habitación totalmente aseado y desnudo, se sentó en el suelo poniendo su mentón sobre las rodillas del mayor y sus manos sobre los muslos de éste. Le sonrió cálidamente, como si todas esas lágrimas que recién había derramado fueran historia.

–Hace dos semanas que no me toca –dijo el chico con un tono algo triste –¿Se ha aburrido ya? –preguntó dejando que el pulgar del mayor se aventurara dentro de su boca acariciando suavemente zonas que le provocaban cosquilleo.

–¿Es por eso que te fuiste? –respondió en tono burlón sintiendo como su dedo era apresado suavemente por esos blancos dientes –¿Porque ya no te ponía atención? –habló divertido acariciando los suaves labios con la yema de su pulgar, sorprendiéndose cuando el niño negó con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

–Hoy es catorce de febrero, lo vi en televisión –susurró avergonzando intentando detener las palabras que salían de su boca –Todos recibían regalos hoy. Yo partí a buscar algo para usted, pensé que así a lo mejor volvería a interesarle –terminó murmurando suavemente las palabras entrecerrando sus ojos.

–¿Ah, sí? –se burló Levi levantando el rostro del niño para que le viera –¿Qué te hizo creer que eso sería una buena idea? Además, recuerda, Eren –susurró esto último acercándose a la frente del chico –, tú eres solo una puta, nada de basura romántica –sonrió soltando una risa entre dientes para luego darle un beso a esa suave y tersa piel.

Con un nudo en la garganta asintió intentando dejar pasar todo ese dolor en su pecho, ignorando esas lágrimas que pedían espacio en sus ojos. Porque Levi tenía razón, él solo estaba allí para satisfacerlo de esa manera y por alguna extraña razón no estaba cumpliendo con esto las últimas semanas.

–Hazlo si tantas ganas tienes –dijo el mayor mostrando de nuevo ese tono de broma –Chúpamelo hasta que te sacies, pequeña perra –le sonrió desabrochándose el cinturón haciendo sonar a hebilla de metal.

Eren asintió nuevamente y con aquella maestría quitó los pantalones del mayor acompañados con la ropa interior y todo lo que pudiera arrebatar en ese momento. Estaba duro, ese miembro que conocía de memoria estaba lo suficientemente duro como para hacer su trabajo más sencillo. Sonrió para sí creyendo que había sido su presencia lo que lo puso así y llevó sus labios hasta el frenillo succionando suavemente la piel que allí sobraba para luego soltarlo una y otra vez, colando de vez en cuando su lengua entre los espacios que los pliegues dejaban.

Dando pequeñas lamidas y golpeteos en ese glande que comenzaba a aparecer se dedicó a enrollar sus dedos en la base del pene para prepararse para lo que venía. Abriendo su boca lo introdujo en ésta succionando suavemente, metiéndolo y sacándolo de forma armónica, sintiendo como esos dedos sobre su cabello lo incitaban a meterlo aún más adentro, ahogándose un poco con la presión, sintiendo como iba creciendo ese falo en su boca cada vez más, llenando espacios, soltando un líquido casi transparente que le ayudaba con la labor lubricando incluso más la zona, combinándose con la saliva, derramándose por todas partes o siendo tragado por el menor cada vez que succionaba y tragaba todo lo que tenía en su boca.

Con trabajo logró su cometido y elevó su vista con aquél eje totalmente dentro de su cavidad, sus ojos brillaban por culpa de las lagrimillas que se acumulaban y una ligera gota de sudor corría por su frente. Le costaba tenerlo así, podía sentir la punta en su garganta y le dolía respirar sintiendo una ligero calor en su abdomen bajo, se estaba excitando con solo hacer una felación, o tal vez era por tener todo ese enorme miembro dentro de un lugar que no fuera su ano.

Había muy pocas cosas que Levi gustaba de observar, y Eren era una de ellas. Con todo su pene dentro de esa boca y esas manos jugueteando por debajo con sus testículos parecía el cuadro perfecto que colgaría en cualquier parte dentro de esa casa. Le vio retirarse un poco para volver a meterlo hasta el fondo, repitiendo nuevamente la acción tantas veces que creyó que se vendría dentro de esa boca. En vez de retirarse, se puso de pie haciendo que el chico se retirara un poco y con una sonrisa decidió comenzar a envestir cada vez que el niño volvía a meterlo dentro sintiéndose aprisionado. Sujetaba es cabeza por sobre los cabellos castaños para llevar él el ritmo de aquella penetración, demostrando que era él quien hacía las reglas. Y comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido, golpeando la garganta del chico con su glande, acelerando las estocadas a esa boca que se esforzaba por mantenerse abierta.

Le encantaba verlo, definitivamente. El chico estaba completamente rojo y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza concentrándose en no cerrar sus fauces, respirando agitadamente por la nariz, sujetando sus manos en los muslos del mayor.

–¡Ah! –soltó el muchacho cuando Levi haló de sus cabellos para detenerlo, jadeando constantemente, con un hilo de saliva que aun unía esa palpitante erección con sus labios –Tal vez, tiene miedo de venirse tan rápido –bromeó el menor para luego pasar su lengua por toda la extensión mientras acariciaba con sus dedos el contorno –Ha sido mucho tiempo de todos modos –susurró rozando ese miembro con su mejilla suavemente –A lo mejor quiera probar algo más.

Y luego de dar una pícara sonrisa volvió a meterlo en su boca haciéndolo chocar esta vez contra la pared interior de su mejilla, introduciéndolo de manera atravesada, provocando un escalofrío bastante placentero en el mayor. Volvió a sonreír después de sacarlo, mientras sus manos subían y bajaban consintiéndolo, como si aquello fuera necesario en esos momentos para mantenerlo erecto.

–¿Y? ¿Me va a decir algo? –preguntó deteniendo las caricias solo para acercar de nuevo su lengua a esa entrepierna.

–Vas a parar esto –gruñó levantándolo y arrojándolo hacia la cama con violencia, a veces para Eren las actitudes de ese hombre eran aterradoras –Dime algo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras abría de piernas al chico quien soltó un ligero gemido por la excitación, le gustaba ese juego que le proponía Levi, el de ser la presa sumisa, la perra que solo debía consentir –¿Sueles tocarte acá cuando no estás conmigo? –bromeó acariciando con sus dedos la entrada del menor, provocando ligeros jadeos –¿Sueles jugar con este asqueroso ano? –preguntó mientras intentaba introducir un dedo sin lubricación –Porque de otra manera esto dolerá más de lo que puedes imaginar.

Eren había llevado su antebrazo hacia su boca para morderlo y así no gritar con la intromisión de aquella falange en su interior. Dolía un poco, porque hacía bastante tiempo que nada intentaba entrar por ahí, dos semanas para ser exactos. Y aunque era un tercio de dedo lo que estaba ahora ingresando sentía una ligera punzada en esa zona.

–Ya veo –volvió a hablar esa voz gruesa –No ha sido así ¿no? Mira cuán estrecho estás –se burló entrando un poco más –Pareces virgen, una puta virgen –su ligera sonrisa hizo estremecer al chico quien solo asintió agobiado y adolorido –Pero romperte tampoco es parte de mi plan.

Quitando el antebrazo de las fauces del menor lamió aquellos lugares donde sus dientes habían dejado marcas mientras que con su otra mano buscaba en el cajón de la mesita de noche todo lo necesario para seguir. Vio al chico bajo él totalmente sonrojado por esa acción y luego sonrió para sí, al final, fuese una puta o no, seguía siendo un niño tonto e iluso.

Después de derramar un poco de lubricante sobre sus dedos los volvió a acercar a la entrada del chico, humedeciéndola con éste mientras pasaba sus dedos de forma circular escuchando pequeños jadeos y gemidos de parte del niño. Introdujo uno primero y sintió una presión sobre este, no lo había anunciado y el castaño como reflejo se había contraído de inmediato jadeando un poco más fuerte. Mordió su labio inferior luchando contra el impulso de violentarlo. Esperó unos segundos hasta que se relajó para comenzar a rotar su dedo dentro del chico, acariciando las paredes caliente de su interior, saliendo ligeramente para volver a entrar.

Acarició suavemente con sus labios uno delos pezones del menor mientras se entretenía con lo que hacía allá abajo. Le sorprendió escuchar un gemido de parte del chico cuando su lengua pasó sobre ese botón erguido, nunca había hecho eso, así tampoco sabía que era del gusto del menor. Mordió ligeramente el pezón cuando introdujo un segundo dedo, haciendo que la espalda del chico se arqueara de placer y dolor, acercando aún más su pecho a la boca de Levi, quien pudo aspirar ese aroma a jabón y limpieza. El niño había aprendido bien.

–No puedo creer que te hayas vuelto así de estrecho –le decía mientras hacía tijeras en el interior del joven, quien empuñaba las sábanas intentando no gritar demasiado fuerte –Ni siquiera toleras bien esto –gruñó cuando comenzó un vaivén con sus dedos, siempre sacándolos de manera parcial para volver a meterlos –Y sabes que no tengo paciencia, niño –le advirtió aumentando la velocidad de las estocadas que intentaban llegar lo más adentro posible.

Levi se equivocaba, el joven no estaba gritando de dolor, le encantaba el sentir esos dedos moviéndose en su interior y actuando de forma tan violenta en sus entrañas. Extrañaba esa atención que estaba recibiendo y cuando sintió el tercer dedo abriéndose paso no pudo evitar gemir de manera exagerada, porque luego de aquella estocada Levi había dado con un lugar bastante conocido a esas alturas.

–Levi, Levi –jadeaba el menor lloriqueando, sintiendo en su interior una corriente deliciosa que lo dejaba sin habla –¿Por qué? –preguntó soltando un par de lágrimas mientras el mayor acariciaba esa zona con sus dedos provocando que el chico comenzara a temblar apretando con sus manos incluso el colchón que tenía debajo.

–¿Qué? ¿No te gusta así? –le siseó apenas tocando con la yema de sus dedos ese punto –No seas mentiroso, mocoso –dijo acelerando el ritmo de sus caricias mientras el menor elevaba un poco sus piernas jadeando pesadamente –Si tan solo pudieras verte ahora.

Y así sin siquiera una erección, Eren gimió fuertemente arqueando su espalda para venirse suavemente, sin soltar un chorro como era común. Jadeante volvió a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Levi que parecían satisfechos con su trabajo. Mordió su labio inferior y luego soltó una pequeña risita que resonó en la habitación mientras que con el dorso de su mano cubría su boca.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso? –inquirió el pelinegro alzando su ceja.

–¿Qué? –le sonrió el chico acercándose a él mientras ponía sus codos sobre la cama –¿No va a entrar en mí acaso? –susurró cerca de sus labios sin rozarlos, entrecerrando los ojos para focalizar mejor ese iris grisáceo que parecía contener todas la tonalidades de verde al mismo tiempo –¿Ahora no me quiere coger?

Levi sonrió y empujó de nuevo al niño sobre la cama para ponerse el condón de manera apresurada, como quedara, le daba igual, solo quería hacer gritar a ese niñato que quería pasarse de listo. Con un poco de lubricante en la punta rozó la entrada mientras sus manos se dedicaban a abrir lo más posible las piernas del menor, colocándolas sobre el chico, exponiendo su ano de manera casi grosera. Entró de a poco sintiendo como las paredes a su alrededor de iban cerrando con la intromisión, provocando que el chico se removiera incómodo bajo él. Pero no iba a parar, ya debía estar lo suficientemente dilatado, y si no era así, era demasiado tarde para volver atrás.

El chico cerraba sus ojos con fuerzas, jadeando y gimoteando mientras sentía como esa cálida erección le iba llenando de a poco. Le gustaba, le encantaba que ese hombre tan violento y considerado al mismo tiempo le penetrara de aquella manera, lenta, suave, pero sin retroceso ni detenerse bajo ningún concepto. Le gustaba cuando se contraía deliberadamente y el mayor soltaba un gemido ronco de placer. Le encantaba sentirse observado, que aquellas manos acercaran más sus muslos a su cuerpo para así mostrar más su entrada y el pelinegro pudiera observar mejor ese espectáculo que últimamente era solo para él.

Cuando Levi comenzó a moverse, Eren ya estaba listo para lo que venía. Soltando pequeños gemidos roncos, el castaño se dejaba hacer por el mayor sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia, dejando que su cuerpo descansado sobre la cama se moviera al ritmo que Levi quería. Y lejos de molestarle la falta de participación al mayor, le fascinaba. El tener el control era parte de él, el hacer lo que quisiera sería siempre su fantasía, y ahora lo estaba haciendo, con ese muchachito mirándole con un brillo en sus ojos y su nombre en sus labios. Sí, el mocoso había aprendido bien.

Dejaba marcas sobre esos muslos bronceados gracias a la presión que ejercían sus dedos. Intentaba entrar lo máximo posible con cada estocada que daba y como si le ayudara de alguna manera, iba abriendo aún más las piernas del menor. Le gustaba saber que ese mocoso era una puta que trabajaba para comer, por eso lo hacía, por eso separaba cada vez más los muslos de ese chico, para recordárselo.

–Dios –gimoteó Eren totalmente perdido en el placer de ser penetrado por el pelinegro, quien parecía no tener piedad con cada estocada –¡Ah, Dios! ¡Más rápido! –pedía elevando su voz con desespero.

Levi no siempre daba en la próstata del castaño, pero esto no era un impedimento para que dejara de sentir, y cuando lo hacía era como tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Golpeaba cada vez con más fuerzas y más rápido ese cuerpo moreno en el que se encontraba, acelerando sin freno sus estocadas, que –sin que Eren lo supiera– buscaban ese dulce punto, no solo por el placer de sentir esas entrañas cerrase a su alrededor, sino que por la simple razón de oír los gemidos de goce que salían de la boca del chico cada vez que daba ahí.

–¡No, oh! –lloriqueó la enésima vez que su próstata era rozada –¡Ah, Levi! –jadeó mientras sus manos se cerraban en los hombros del mayor.

Le miró con sus ojos entrecerrados por el placer, el pelinegro lo supo, ese chico estaba por terminar muy pronto, y no quería quedarse atrás. Comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de sus estocadas sintiendo como el interior del muchacho se contraía con esto, como esas paredes calientes prácticamente succionaban su miembro.

La última estocada la dio intentando llegar lo más profundo posible, rozando con premeditación ese punto, sintiendo como las entrañas del muchacho se contraían en un orgasmo compartido. Lo escuchó gemir fuertemente su nombre mientras su uñas se clavaban en su espalda, y escuchó su propio gemido ronco salir de una manera extraña de sus labios, como nunca antes había demostrado su goce.

Y vio aquellos ojos verdosos brillar cuando todo terminó. El muchacho era hermoso y más luego de un orgasmo, era como un crío inocente cada vez que terminaba, probablemente aun lo fuera, no le cabían dudas luego de la charla inicial. Sonrió saliendo de él, alegrándose de que el condón no hubiera quedado adentro por su falta de paciencia, y luego de deshacerse de él se tendió a un lado de la cama escuchando el jadeo del chico que tenía sobre su estómago dos corridas ya.

Impulsivamente acercó su boca donde ese líquido blanquecino descansaba y comenzó a limpiarlo con su lengua, succionando la parte baja del abdomen del chico, introduciendo luego violentamente su lengua en el ombligo del menor, provocando que éste levantara con un gemido ahogado cubriendo su boca con sus manos.

–Solo déjeme descansar un poco –pidió sonrojado observando al hombre que reposaba su cabeza sobre su abdomen mirándole con gula –Solo un poco –rogó avergonzado ante la pervertida sonrisa del mayor.

–No quiero –bromeó viendo como el chico solo asentía resignado –Idiota –se rio lamiendo uno de los pezones del menor –Si te comportas así creeré que quieres más –susurró luego que el muchacho soltara un gemido ante el acto anterior, el aprender ese detalle del chico sería más útil de lo que había imaginado.

–Es que… yo siempre voy a querer más de usted, Levi –confesó con sus mejillas sonrosadas y una mirada de desconcierto dirigida hacia él.

…

Fin

* * *

.

**¿Qué te he hecho, Eren? Ahora eres un jodido pasivo prosti, JFC! **

**Bueno, con esto termina esta extraña serie de eventos. La verdad es que me quedé con muchas ganas de escribir sobre el ErwnxArmin, y dije: ¿por qué no? Luego me dije que debía escribir sí o sí sobre mi OTP, era más que obvio. Y lo hice.**

**La idea de esta segunda parte era no hacerla tan obscena como la primera, no sé si lo hice bien o fallé –para no fallar decidí escribir gran parte de esto en un terminal de buses mientras esperaba mi bus con casi dos horas de retraso. **

**También quiero agregar que fui particularmente recatada con la parte de los rubios porque siento que va con sus personalidades, no me imagino relatando sexo tan explícito entre ellos, son tan… ¡así!**

**Me encanta escribir one-shot sexosos sin besos *-* Odio los besos, lectores, se los juro, siento que jamás seré capaz de escribir una escena de beso digna del sexo que vendría a continuación. Les tengo un personal repudio –por eso todos me dejan– y prefiero este tipo de fanfictions sin sentimientos para así no tener que escribirlos *O***

**¿Qué más puedo decir? Espero no haberla cagado con esta segunda parte y final. En serio, porque esa parte del Riren no estaba en mente antes de ser escrita ¿me entienden? La imaginé y escribí en un terminal ¡en un terminal!**

**Bueno, seguiré un poco con mis otros proyectos antes de volver a escribir un one-shot, o two-shot, o three-shot. Aunque ya tengo dos ideas en mente ¡donde Eren también es una maldita perra! ¡Debo dejar de hacer eso! **

**¡Feliz Navidad a todo el mundo!**

**¡Un abrazo y gracias por leer! –podrían dejar un comentario también :'D**

**PD: Levi es un maldito rompiendo la ilusiones de Eren *-***


End file.
